User talk:CocoaZen
Thanks Thanks for the help! --RJ 00:15, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Gaiapedia Actualy. GaiaOnline and Neopets really aren't related. NeoPets is primarly based on thousands of minigames and pets while gaia only has a few key games(Not simple minigames beause the games aren't limited in play and are add community). Gaia emphasizes forums and community while I don't see much of that on NeoPets. We don't actualy have a related page, plus, If I tryed to relate NeoPets to Gaia, The Gaian's would kill me... I'd probably kill myself to... Dantman (Talk) 02:52, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Fruit Boy I came back? I never thought I contributed on this site before! Oh well. The only other wiki site that I edit a lot is Foodopedia. The good news is that I'll be here a lot more than I used to! Fruit Boy Editing Here If you have noticed i have come in to take place of RJ. I am the webmaster or top dog in the food chain of this wiki. If you still can edit here please do so. If you want to leave it is you choice. I want to know what was the wiki like in the days of RJ?--Sonamy4000 17:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) What i meant (When i was logged in as Sonamy) was that since he has gone not running the wiki i have taken that part of his place the running of the wiki. If you want to make stuff go ahead seeing as you are a good contributor.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 04:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) CRAT PRIVELAGES! Can I have some crat privs. I'm gonna bring this wiki to life. :) The above message was from me. Didn't log in. My bad. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) I'd like to advise you not to give Ji Robinson bureaucrat powers. He has them on another Wiki and I was very disappointed. He will misuse them. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ... just advice. Anyways. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) He got banned from all Bakugan Wikis, and abused his powers on Project Exonaut Wiki. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thx for even responding though. :) Glad to see there is still SOME life on this wiki! Where did everyone go? — Ji Robinson (talk) thx Thanks man. Now I know why this wiki has such outdated info. There's still alot for me to do. — Ji Robinson (talk) holy cow ! 5 ''YEARS?! ''That's a long time. No wonder there are 11 crats. This wiki has a looong hisory. Thx man. Have a good day. — Ji Robinson (talk) PPP wiki Is there a petpetpark wiki? I think having PPP info on this wiki would be... unneeded. Do u think we or I should make a PetPetPark Wiki? or do u think all that stuff should be upoaded here? — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Please forgive the message I left on his talk page. He is nothing but a ghost... that's all. Always bringin.. $h!t from other wiki's to make my internet life he!!. this has been goin on for a month now so I am VERY frustrated with him. Can u block him for me? He just wants to cause mess, and will NOT make useful edits to this wiki. -_- — Ji Robinson (talk) Ji will just continuously use profain language. I see the message above, and I happen to have played NeoPets a few years ago and I know helpful information. But with Ji here still hating on me, I won't even post that on the pages. I'm letting you become aware that one of your users on here (As IK your not a bureaucrat, but you should adopt the place :D) won't do well as a bureaucrat or administraitor. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 20:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops I accidentally created a page. I corrected the mistake and posted a topic instead. This is also why crat powers would be helpful. Deleting mistakes like these, lol. — Ji Robinson (talk) Sorry Sorry man. I mean most of those users haven't made an edit in two years! They haven't even logged in, in over 6 months. I didn't know that other guy was still here! He hasn't made an edit on this wiki since 09 according to wiki statistics! I'll ask you next time... — Ji Robinson (talk) 02:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thanks for getting in touch with me about the wiki! Sorry I wasn't able to log in sooner. RJ 15:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC)